Mole?
by thewarriorinside
Summary: Kyle gets kidnap by whom you ask! Well you damn well know who did it! Well cross your fingers and hope I will stay interested into finishing it. Plz R&R Finally updated again!
1. Cartman

**I Redone this chapter to make it easier. Cause I don't even want to read it like this.**

* * *

**THURSDAY 8:01 PM**

A dark red-headed, 16 yr. old boy was sitting at his desk in his room doing his agonizing homework. He might be the smartest boy in his class but that doesn't particularly mean that he likes homework. He was doing some stupid science worksheet, when he heard something rustle in the bushes. He ignored it and continued with his work. After a few minutes he heard the rustling again except it was in the tree near his bedroom window.

He just picked up his ipod and put the earplugs in his,(_**In his what?**__In his but, *Sarcasm* No! they're ear plugs where do you think they go!__** *Grins widly!* **__Dammit it Kenny! They go in his ears! Now don't interrupt you messed up the suspense! *Whines* __***Sticks out tongue***__ *Sighs*) ,_like I was saying he puts the ear plugs in his ears as he turned it on. The window opened ever so softly that normal or impaired hearing could not hear it open.

"Cartman! How many times to I have to tell you to get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE?!" Kyle sighed as he continued his work.

"Damn you and your Jew hearing!" Cartman cursed in aggravation.

"Just get out, and try not to break the window seal on your way." Kyle told him, while he never once glanced up.

"Fuck You......." Cartman slipped on his way out and tumbled to the ground.

He muttered something about Jews as he painfully got up and walked away. Kyle sighed before getting up to close the window."Stupid Cartman." He said to himself as he went back to finish his homework.

**9:01 PM**

Kyle was in the bathroom getting ready for bed like his mother told him too. He finished flossing his teeth, not caring if he missed a tooth or not. He began to walk towards his bedroom door when he heard pecking on the hallway window. He halted then turned to face the accusing window. He saw a shimmer of metal. He walked towards the window and find a grappling hook clinging to the window seal. Kyle smirked and opened the window. he leaned out to find an overweight 16 yr. boy halfway up the rope that was attach to the grappling hook.

"I'm surprised Cartman," Cartman looked up and noticed the Red-headed Jew looking down at him with a smirk planted across his face."that you could pull yourself up, let alone climbing this rope."

Cartman glared at him and growled "Ay! I'm Not fat! I'm big-boned!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and pulled out his pocket knife.(He always keeps that with him) "Whatever."

And before Cartman knew it he was on the ground in pain as the cut rope fell onto his face. Kyle was mused by this. He shut the window and returned to his bedroom.

10:01 PM

Kyle was curled up snug in his bed when he heard the bushes rustle again. '_Dammit Cartman! I don't want to deal with you right now.' _Kyle thought. He turned to face the wall. He closed his eyes and let his dreams take over.

11:35 PM

With a soft click the window was unlocked. It was gently lift opened without a sound. A dark figure slyly climbed in. He looked to make sure his surroundings were safe. The figure turned around to face the bed when **THUNK! **he got hit with a pillow. He was throw back to the ground. The figure looked shocked as he stared at the offending pillow. Then he looked towards the bed.

"Ugh!!! Cartman get out! I'm trying to sleep!" Kyle groaned as he pulled the covers over his head.

The intruder stood back up and brushed himself off. He walked towards the bed ever so quietly that it did not make a sound to human ears or dog ears. Kyle growled underneath the covers.

"Cartman, I'm warning you! Get out before I kick you out! I'm too tired to put up with your shit!"

"I don't know zis Cartman of which you speak of." Kyle eyes widen as he quickly raised up, but he was just as quickly knocked out by a shovel?


	2. Cliche

**Chapter 2!! Tell me what cha think, oh and I thought of a title that is well too obvious but I can't think of another one!**

"Uh...W-what happened?" Kyle groaned as he tried to remember the events of last night. Memories of last night suddenly flooded into his mind. "Oh, thats right. Now the question is where am I?" Kyle looked around to noticed that he was in a dimly lit room and there was piles of boxes but not more besides the chair he was bound too. When he noticed this he sighed. "How original." Kyle rolled his eyes and leaned back as far as he could in the chair with hurting himself.

He tapped his foot on the floor and actually he was pretty calm for someone who was just kidnapped. He yawned and wonder how long he has too wait for who ever kidnapped him. He was getting bored so he started to imagine his friends' and family's reaction. He new that everybody's too predictable, but he thought it would pass the time.

_Let's see, I know my Mom would make the biggest man hunt ever recorded or ever really looking for me. _

_Um.. Dad would do her every whim desperately trying to find me and keep Mother satisfied. _

_Ike would be forgotten AGAIN! But he would do they same as father. _

_Stan would take a different approach to try and find me._

_Kenny would help I think._

_And Cartman... he will.. well... I have no idea what he'll do! He's too predictable and unpredictable! You know what he is thinking and then you don't._

After he finish predicted everybody else's reactions in South Park, he noticed nothing else left to do except wait or wonder who would kidnap him?

"Argh!! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!! There's nothing left to do! Besides numbing my but off!" Kyle groaned. It seemed like he was going to die of boredom. He closed his eyes waiting for something to happen.

"My, My! Don't do zat, zen I might not get payed fully." a French accented voice spoke to him as a figure stepped out of the darken parts of the room. Kyle opened one eye, then the other as he straighten up.

The man that stepped out was looked and sounded familiar to Kyle but he couldn't remember where. The guy had a nice tan and pretty fair size muscles. He had messy dark brown hair, with amber color eyes, and he had nice bone structure on his face. He had a five'o clock shadow. He wore tattered biker gloves that had cut off fingers, a teal sleeveless shirt that had some dirt and faded blood stains. He wore old black jeans that had stains and a few wholes in them; he wore black combat boots over his jeans. They too had stains of mud, blood, and dirt on them. He also had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a rusted old shovel on his back.

Kyle took in his appearance and focused his attention on the cigarette and the shovel. _Come'on K_y_le! Who smoked, had a French accent, and carried a shovel? Come'on Think now Think!_ No matter how hard he tried he could not think of the person. He gave up trying.

"So, who's paying you to kidnap me?" Kyle asked trying to strike conversation. The man raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You're oddly calm for someone who was jus kidnapped?" The man answered.

"Ain't the weirdest thing that has happened to me. But you are not answering me."

"Zeems to me you shouldn't be askzing the questions, non."

Kyle rolled eyes. "I still want to know."

"Too bad."

Kyle sighed as the familiar man walked up to him and sat on the box in front of him.

"This is a little too cliche don'tcha think?"

"It iz, excepted the hostage izn't pleading for zeir lives."

"Why should I be?"

"You were jus kidnapped. Zat iz why?"

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I do not get you. Most people will be sheeting zeir pants and begging to be released. Saying zat zey hav a vamily to take care of, zat zey hav children and wives who are worried sick about zem."

"And what usually happens to them?"

"Zey die."

Kyle sighed. "Of course."

The man looked at Kyle suspiciously.

"How did you know zat I was zeir?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know zat I sneaked into your room even if you zought zat I was zis Cartman person?"

"Oh, that. Well after having Cartman, that fat bastard, sneak into your room so many times you start to have a sense when someones near."

"Zo zat iz why you zought zat I was zis Cartman."

"Yep, or I would of kick you French ass out as soon as you stepped into my room."

"I zhink zat would be hard to do." he smirked as he flicked some ashes onto the floor.

"I don't think so since I caught you off guard before."

The man frowned. "Don't mention zat. Ever!"

Kyle laughed then cough a few times since the rope was so tight. The man smirk was regained by this.

**Kenny: You should of have him rape kyle in the first chapter. Oh! And put it in detail or let me write it!**

**Me: Shut up Kenny. I'm too tired to kill you right now, but I will if I have too!**

**Kenny: Hmph! Won't you ever lighten up!**

**Me: If you keep pestering me, I won't.**

**Kenny: ****P **

**Me: (Pulls out gun) **

**Kenny: (Whimpers)**


	3. Ze Mole

They talked, joked, and laughed like they were the best of friends. Kyle's captor, some how, even brought a pot of tea.

"OK, OK, get this, that bastard actually made us believe that he was really sick and after we get out of the tunnel even though I almost died while carry him, he crapped out fake treasure! We almost died so he could have treasure that he didn't know was fake!"

"Zis Cartman sounds like a big, vat, stupid, selfish, asshole, too me."The man said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Thats cause he is." The man laughed.

"Zo, your other friend, ze one you said dies all ze time. How iz zat possible?"

Kyle shrugged. "Quite honestly, no one has a fucking clue."

"And your Mother, it sounds like your afraid of her."

Kyle growled.

"Oh, I see. A little sensitive about zat, are we now." He smirked.

Kyle glared and then sighed. "Thank god, that Cartman ain't here to hear me say this, but my Mom is a total bitch."

"Don't zank zat merciless fagot. He will do nozing for you."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, while his captor took another sip of his tea._ He hates god, and calls him a merciless fagot. Why does that sound famil..._ Kyle's eyes widen and he whispered under his breath

"_Ze Mole_."

**Sorry for this short chapter but I wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger. You know! Well that's it for Chapter 3!**

**Oh! And thank you, Cartman Crapped Treasure for the tea idea!**


	4. The one who

**Chapter 4!! Tell me what you think about this story!!Sorry for the shortness AGAIN!! And sorry forgot how to spell Kyle's last name.**

**New Edit: I merged the old chapter four and five cause it was bothering me too.

* * *

  
**

"Ze Mole"

Kyle's captor's cigarette fell to the floor as his eyes widened. A crash was heard as steam rose from the floor. Quickly the man grabbed a hold of Kyle and pull him in closer.

"How do you know my name!?" Ze Mole gritted his teeth.

Kyle swallowed down his fear before answering "From the war. When we h-had to rescue Terence and Phillip. T-the one th-that... you... died in."

Ze Mole's eyes widened when he heard that. He remembered it all to well. He calls it the one mission he failed at. He then shook the memory from his head and examined Kyle's face to make sure that he wasn't lying.

"Who are you? You do not remind me of anyone from ze war." Ze Mole asked still examining his face.

Kyle swallowed again as if that could rid the uneasiness that he felt in his stomach. "I-I'm Kyle Brovflouski. The one who's mother tried to kill Terence & Phillip and destroyed the world on accident. The kid in the green hat. Ring any bells?" Kyle calmed down when he was let go.

"Yes, yes it does. Ze kid, who's best-friend was zinking only about some girl?"

Kyle nodded.

"Ze one who's fat friend forgot to shut of ze alarms?"

Kyle nodded not sure of where he was going. Ze Mole smirked when he notice this.

"Ze one who hold me when I died?"

* * *

_'Oh! That's where he was going.' _Kyle hesitated for second then nodded yes.

"You look different without your hat." said Ze Mole with a puzzled look.

Kyle started to feel uncomfortable. His face heating up as Ze Mole kept starring at him, intently.

"Well, Well, Well. I didn't expected this. The famous Ze Mole to actually know the hostage. It's quite surprising." A mysterious voice spoke breaking Ze Mole's gaze on Kyle to land on the figure who hid in the darken parts of the room.

"So what if I know him. Doesn't change a zing since you told me what you planned to do to him wasn't to bad." Ze Mole said calmly.

_'So who is this guy, and what is he going to do. Something tells me that he lied to Mole, about his plans. But who the Hell is he?' _Kyle thought as he tried to figure out the Strange Man features, but failed at doing so.

"Actually it does, Mr. Mole. I can't have a risk of anything interfering with my plans." the man paused and you could hear a slurping sound. "So I'm afraid that I have to..." He paused again as his body guards surrounded Ze Mole.

"Keep you locked up with dear Mister Brovflouski." The man finished as the guards fought and knocked out Ze Mole.

Kyle growled at the Man as he saw the feet of the man walk into the complete darkness.

"You should stop that growling, you sound like a dog. And if you insist sounding like one will treat you that way, Mr. Brovflouski."

Kyle just glared at the place the man once stood while gritting his teeth.

**Oh How I love Cliff hangers!!**

**You only _love_ them when you type them! **

**Shut up!**

**You whine when... (Was pushed out of the 2 story window**

**(Smiles devilishly, Then turns to the audience) You best be quiet about this.**

**He said nothing. Alright, OK bye!!**

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

**(Drinking Pop and looks out side) Ew!! Someone please remove Kenny's Corpse!**


	5. Screw you

**Chapter 6: Whoohooo!! Yeah! I made it this far! Celebration everybody! Whoo!!**

**(Claps) Yeah you finally got off your lazy ass to write the 6th chapter! Congratulations! **

**(Bang!) OMG! I killed Kenny! (Sarcasm)**

_**YOU BASTARD!!**_

**Oh, Well! (Laughs manically) Bwahahahahahahaha!! I'm good now!**

_**Clank Clink Clank**_

Sounds of metal could be heard from where are _main characters_ (_Couple. giggles) _were held. Kyle was sitting in the well lit room staring at the tiles that made up the floor. He was untied and locked up in a room that had no windows or vents large enough for him to squeeze into. And there was big metal door which is the only exit, that can only be opened from the outside.

Kyle was bored from the moment he woke up. He did take this serious but just not as serious as most would have. He knew if he did that he'll frantic or something like that. He just sat there trying to think of ways that they could escape, but couldn't find one that was suitable. So, he decided to wait until Ze Mole woke up. Kyle thought that he'll know what to do.

A groan could be heard across the room, there laid Ze Mole. He sat up and hold his head up. "Uhh...Putain lui! Ignorant salaud! l va payer pour faire Ze Mole l'air d'un idiot!" Ze Mole swore as he recalled his memories of before.

"Uh... You okay?" Kyle asked the pissed off French guy.

"Huh? Oh! Je n'ai pas remarqué vous!" Ze Mole said looking at Kyle.

"What?" Kyle said lifting a brow.

"I do not repeat myself." Ze Mole said with a smirk.

Kyle sighed as he turned his head and leaned back further into the wall.

"So I'm guessing zat we are somewhere else."

"Correct." Kyle said in a bored tone.

"Did zey came in while I was out?"

"Once, they thought that we were still conked out, though."

"Did you try to find an exit?" Ze Mole asked as he turned completely around to face Kyle.

"Yep."

"... Well is zere one?"

"Only one."

"Where is it?"

Kyle pointed to the big metal door that blended in with the wall so it was hard to see it.

"Is, zere any other besides ze fucking door?!" Ze Mole asked impatiently.

Kyle sighed before answering "If your talking about vents or windows or anything that we could crawl out of here, then your out of luck. Vents are to small and there isn't any windows or cracks or holes. We're stuck here unless the idiots out there open the door."

"So all we have to do is wait."

"Yep."

"Well aren't you enthusiastic."

"Screw you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here is what he said in French!**

**Putain lui!:** Damn him!

**Ignorant salaud!:** Ignorant bastard!

**Il va payer pour faire Ze Mole l'air d'un idiot!: **He'll pay for making Ze Mole look like a fool!

**Oh! Je n'ai pas remarqué vous!:** Oh! I did not notice you!


	6. Il est magnifique

**Chapter 7!! Whoop Whoop! Oh! Sorry it's just I never got this far before on a story! But now I did!! Yeah!!**

"Ha! Zo zis Kenny is ze reason why I lived?" Ze Mole asked.

"Yeah, He saved everyone. But doesn't get a lot of praise though. Everybody pretty much forgotten about it in a week or so." Kyle replied while he smiles at his memories.

"But he doesn't mind. The only thing he hates about that is that he lost some fuck buddies."

Ze Mole laughed. Kyle smiled lightly as Ze Mole laughed. For some reason Kyle liked his laughter.

"Zo do you and your friends go on zese adventures anymor?" He asked.

Kyle looked at him not expecting that questioned. He took a moment before answering. He shook his head _no _before speaking.

"No, we don't. To busy and caught up in teenage drama. Kenny always tries to find somebody he could put his _charms_ onto. Cartman always tries to find a way to belittle the Jews or to make me look like a fool. Which he never fully succeeded at. And Stan..." Kyle paused for a second as he looked at the ground, before continuing. "Stan, he spends his every waking moment with Wendy or playing football."

Ze Mole looked at him thoughtfully before asking "What do you do all the time?"

Kyle looked at him before sighing. "I just stay by myself and let myself be forgotten. I know everyone besides Stan, Wendy and Cartman pity me. They give me sympathetic looks before going on and do their own thing. I hate it but nothing I can do. Kenny and Cartman are the only ones who even talks to me anymore, and Bebe. Though Kenny won't talk for long, when someone walks by our table."

"Who's Bebe?"

"Oh, she's a girl that has an obsession with me and my ass. She never shuts up. Everybody thinks I'm going to end up with her or something like that, because she's Wendy's best friend. It's stupid. And the only time Stan actually talks to me, it ends with him pressuring me to date her. It sucks!" Kyle groaned.

"Sounds like you 'ate 'er."

"I don't hate her, I hate her persistence." Kyle said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I would give you sympathy but you sound like your tired of it." Ze Mole said as he leaned back against the wall that faced the opposite side of Kyle.

"Yep."

Silence engulfed the room. Kyle closed his eyes as Ze Mole took in Kyle's appearance. '_It seems that he missed his younger years. But zat is what zat merciless fagot does. He makes your life hard and miserable... Wow, I never really took in zis Kyle's appearance. He does look a lot different zan ze one who'd hold me when I died. His skin is pale, and I never knew he had red hair. It forms into perfect curls and it is as red as blood. I noticed he's still in his green pajamas. His eyes are a different story. Zey're ze same emeralds zat I saw when he held me. But now zey are filled with sadness. _

_Mais ils tiennent encore la beauté et l'innocence qu'ils avaient quand il était enfant. Il est magnifique.'_

**Well that's it for Chapter 7! Tell me what you Think! I'll appreciate it.**

**No Kenny segments, Sorry he is in Hell cowering in fear.**

-- - -- -

**Translations**

**Mais ils tiennent encore la beauté et l'innocence qu'ils avaient quand il était enfant. :** But they still hold the beauty and innocence they had when he was a child.

**Il est magnifique. :** He's beautiful.


	7. Fat Man

**CHAPTER 8: YEAH!! Ideas come back to me! Hey and Author's note: So you'll be clear on the whole thing. I know I made Stan look kind of a jerk to some people in the last chapter, But he is not! He's just to busy! Wendy and football keeps him away from his friends. OK! Now that that was cleared up! Let's start this chapter!**

**Has Been Edited!**

_'He looks so peaceful. Such a beauty needs to be preserved. Why do I feel this way for him? I guess it's that merciless fagot's fault, zough I do not mind. I could watch him forever.' _Ze Mole sat against the wall while he has a watchful gaze over the sleeping Kyle. It was 3:00 am or that is what Ze Mole's watch said.

A clang of metal was heard as the big metal opened Kyle was awoken by it. Ze Mole gaze turn towards the door as a big fat person walked in. Kyle's drowsy eyes became wide at the sight of the man.

"Officer Barbrady!?"

...

...

* * *

"_Officer Barbrady!?"... .._

"Oh! Hello Kyle." He greeted retardedly, like usual.

Officer Barbrady was fat and look almost the same as he did years ago, except for the streaks of gray. And he still wore his uniform, even though he has been fired from his job, for horrible police work.

Ze Mole was confused as he looked back and forth from the retarded ex-cop to the irritated Kyle.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Kyle asked in anger as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh! Kyle, guess what?" Barbrady asked dumbly as if he never heard Kyle.

"What?!"

"I got a new job!"

"I could see that."

"Oh! Well did you know that I'm a... a... um? What's the word? Umm... Oh I know gu... gu... ar..."

"Guard." Kyle suggested.

"Yeah! I'm that! A gu... gu... ar.."

Kyle sighed "Guard!"

"Yeah! A gu... gu... ar..."

Kyle eyes twitched. He started to bang his head on the metal wall because of the stupidity of Officer Barbardy. _Is he seriously zat stupid?! _Ze Mole thought as he looked at the retarded imbecile.

"Gu... ar... da.. Guarda! Wait! No that isn't it! Gu.. gu... ar.."

"Guard! Dammit! The Word Is Guard!! Guard, You Got That!" Kyle yelled.

"Well, you didn't have to yell." Barbrady said childishly.

Kyle groaned.

Ze Mole tried to hold back his laughter, but it was harder then he intisippiated. Kyle glared at him, Kyle grind his teeth from his frustration.

"Aren't you here for something?"

"Oh? Yeah, I remember. I was suppose to check on the prisoners. Do you happen to know were they are? They were suppose to be in this room, right here." Officer Barbrady looked around and scratch his head as search for the so called _'prisoners' _who were right in front of him.

Ze Mole couldn't contain his laughter over the stupidity of Barbrady. He burst into laughter.

* * *

**You know from previous chapters that I LOVE cliffhangers!**

**That she writes!**

**(Clears Throat) What was that?**

**Heheheh...heh... ... I... heh Igottogo!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! **

**I **

**DO **

**NOT **

**WANT**

**TO **

**DIE!!**

* * *


	8. Escape

**Chapter 10!! Whoo!! Double Digits!!**

"Ugh!!" Kyle groan as the retard ex-officer scratched his head. Then a light bulb lit up in his head, he had in idea.

"Officer Barbrady!"

"Yeah, Kyle?"

"Why don't we help you look for them? Maybe they escaped?" Kyle suggested as he stood up.

Ze Mole stopped his laughter as he sat up, getting at where Kyle was coming from. He smirked.

"So whatda say?" Kyle asked as he walked beside Officer Barbrady.

"Hm... I don't know... What're you doing in here anyway?"

"Uh..." Kyle hesitated as he bit his lip.

Ze Mole saw that Kyle was having trouble and jumped in.

"We accidentally got locked up in here. You see we, uh... dropped ze keys into zat vent." He said calmly as he pointed to say vent, before continueing "And as you can see, te door closed on us and we were stuck here."

Officer Barbrady seemed to buy it since he didn't even listen to half of the things Ze Mole had said. Instead he was picking his ear the whole time.

"Alright. Let's go." He said as he opened the door wide.

Kyle and Ze Mole briefly looked at each other and nodded. They unstood each others intentions quickly. Kyle quickly and quietly pickpocket Officer Barbrady's keys as he walked casually out of the door.

Ze Mole took his cue as he saw the keys in Kyle's hand. He stood up and ran out of the door pushing Barbrady into the cell and close the door as soon as he was out.

"Venez nous sortir de ce trou d'enfer!" Ze Mole said as he grabbed Kyle's wrist and ran down the hall, before anyone could come.

In the Cell Barbrady sat on the floor scratching his head. "Well, that was weird."

-- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- -

**French Sayings**

_**Venez nous sortir de ce trou d'enfer!:**__** Come on let's get out of this Hell hole!**_

**Whatcha Think? Saying Barbrady instead of Officer Barbrady sounds weird except on some occasions. This story even makes me stay up, wondering what I should write next. I'm typing this at 3:07 AM on a Monday! School today, and I'm kept awake by this story! Not Good! For Me!**


	9. Garbage

**Chapter 11!!**

"Vous mourir si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, princesse!" Ze Mole said as he made a turn with Kyle stumbling behind.

"What? Did you just called me princess!?" Kyle asked as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Non time for a French Lessons! Move!" He answered as he gracefully made a sharp turn.

"Ah!" Kyle feet slid on forward as he tried to turn them.

He slid right into a garbage shoot.

Ze Mole turned back and ran to the garbage shoot and asked "Cheri, êtes-vous bien?"

"Ow! What?" Kyle yelled back as he pulled himself out of the garbage.

"I asked if you were alright!" Ze Mole translated (not fully of course).

"Oh! Yeah, I guess! If you call landing in a pile of rotten fish alright! And having bones prick you and a rat scurrying across your feet, Yeah then I say I'm alright!" Kyle sarcastically answered while he pulled a banana peel off his head and brushing the dirt off of him.

Ze Mole laughed. "Wait right zere!" Ze Mole commanded.

"But it smells foul!"

"I'm coming down! Look out!" He yelled before jumping down the shoot.

"WHAT! Shit!" Kyle dived out of the way just in time as Ze Mole slid into the garbage.

Garbage flew all over the place. Kyle popped out of garbage spitting the unknown things that crawled into his mouth when he dived.

"Ew!" Kyle said still trying to rid his taste buds from the horrible taste.

Ze Mole popped out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Kyle asked (a little angry from his temperament problem.)

"You act like such a girl." Ze Mole laughed.

"WHAT! I DO NOT!"

"Yes, you do."

Kyle huffed and crossed his arms while he gritted his teeth. Ze Mole started to laugh again.

-- - - - -- - - -- - - - - -

**French Sayings**

**_Vous mourir si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, princesse!:_ **You will die if you don't hurry up, princess!

_**Cheri, êtes-vous bien?:**_ Darling, are you alright?

**(Sighs) Love is just a barrel of Laughs, Ain't it. Well tell me what you think. I know 2 Chapters in one day. Man, maybe I should get tired more often. I work faster. Maybe not getting enough sleep is good for me!**


	10. Moma Boy has a Dark Side

**Chapter 12: Its here Its here! Chapter 12 of Mole? Is here! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......... ........ ....... I'm bored alright! Even with a life I fine time to get bored! Damn! Well Its Here! Chapter 12, Enjoy!**

Ze Mole and Kyle trudged out of the garbage and walked to a door marked exit in spray paint.

"Damn! This is just like the fucking movies! Couldn't they think of something more creative?" Kyle commented as he examined the door.

Ze Mole snickered "Would you prefer death lasers?"

Kyle growled "That would make even more cliché than it already is." Kyle reached for the knob to open the door while Ze Mole smirked.

"I wouldn't do zat if I were you. You might set of some sort of alarm." Ze Mole joked while snickering.

"Haha! It can't be **that **cliché." Kyle responded before opening the door.

As soon as the door open, ear splitting alarm went off. Ze Mole was about to burst into laughter, he totally forgot how serious this was long ago. Kyle face grew red as he heard the sound of the alarm. Kyle turned towards the snickering Mole.

"Shut up! And lets go before the guard dogs come for us."

Ze Mole's laughter subsided as his eyes widened. His face became serious and he grabbed Kyle's wrist as he ran out of the door.

"Sheet! I hate guard dogs!" He spoke to no one in particular. Kyle rolled his eyes why trying to keep up with Ze Mole so he wouldn't stumble along.

- - - = - - +

Barking could be heard from distance. Ze Mole cursed "Great! Zey released ze fucking guard dogs!"

Ze Mole and Kyle ran down the hallway as fast as the Adrienne in their blood could take them. They turned left then right when the hallways they ran down ended. "Sheet! Sheet! Sheet! A dead end!" Ze Mole cursed when they came to a dead end. He looked right then left for an exit as the barking from the dogs came closer.

Kyle spotted a vent above them. He poked Ze Mole to get his attention and when he got it he pointed upwards. Ze Mole unknowingly smiled when he looked at their escape route. He jumped up and tried to pull the vent off. It didn't work and the screws were to small for a finger nail to unscrew with. He cursed again.

Kyle took a look at the screws and something clicked in his brain, he had an idea. While Ze Mole cursed and threw a fit, Kyle stuck a hand in his pant pocket, feeling around for something. When he found it, he released a sigh of relief.

"Whew, thank god that they didn't find it." Kyle whispered to himself as he smiled.

He pulled out his knife and flipped it open, he touched the blade being so relieved that he still had it. Ze Mole turned around to see a calm and smirking Kyle looking at him. Ze Mole raised an eyebrow. Kyle pulled out the knife from behind his back to show it to Ze Mole. Ze Mole pointed to the knife while his mouth hanged open as his lip twitched.

"H-How long did you hav zat?" Ze Mole asked while staring at the knife.

Kyle shrugged "The whole time I guess, I never go anywhere without it."

"You carry a knife to bed?"

"Yep. Now lets get this vent off before they find us." Kyle said as he reached up to unscrew the screws that held the vent there.

Ze Mole shook off the shock and said "You are definitely ze most weirdest person zat I hav ever kidnap."

A 12 seconds had past when the 2nd screw fell to the ground. Ze Mole was impressed but decided to comment about it later when he heard the barks of the dogs come closer. He helped Kyle climb into the air conditioning vent, before climbing in after him. He took the lead and crawled on forward until he reached another air vent. He looked down the vent and noticed his shovel.

"Cheri, would you let me see you pocket knife?"

Kyle handed over his pocket knife while sighing, giving up on figuring out the French language.

"Zank You." Ze Mole thanked as he unscrewed the vent. (Don't ask how he done it okay! I AM SHELTORED!)

He returned the knife and dropped down into what seems like a storage area. Kyle followed him after placing the knife back in his pocket. He noticed Ze Mole strapping a rusty shovel to his back. Kyle rolled his eyes. He started to look around the decent size room, which looked cramp with the piles of boxes, crates, and piles of other stuff leaning on the crates and boxes.

"Je vais tuer Gregory pour cela." Ze Mole said to himself. "_Zis is ze best job yet! Maybe you'll __finally get payed! All it is, is a simple kidnapping. You've done it a million times before!' _That fucking bastard!" Ze Mole mimicked Gregory's words, very poorly I might add.

"Hey, Kyle? How did you learn to..."

"Use the knife to unscrew those bolts so fast?" Kyle suggested as looked through the piles of junk.

"Yeah? And how did you..."

"To answer your 1st question, I got a lot of times on my hands and plus I needed to break into a few places... And to answer your 2nd question I just took a guess." Kyle replied while he searched around a crate.

"A few places?" Ze Mole asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Uh... Don't really ask. I-I rather it stay a secret."

"Oh, did you ever get caught?" Ze Mole asked, curious about this new information.

"Actually, I never got caught. There was a time that I almost did, but I escape without suspicion. Somebody else got jail time for what I did." Kyle answered, giggling at the memory.

"Wow, Mama's boy got a dark side."

"Shut It. And I am NOT a mama's boy." Kyle argued while picking a gold medallion and giving a glance at the smirking teenager that was standing behind him with arms crossed.

"Are Too. Now lets get going before they search this place head to toe." Ze Mole commanded as he head for the door. Kyle put the medallion into his pocket and followed Ze Mole out.

- - - - - - + - - - - -

French Sayings

**Je vais tuer Gregory pour cela. : I'm going to kill Gregory for this.**

**Cheri : Darling**

**Oooo.... Kyle has a dark side! Longest Chapter Yet! Whoo!!!!!! Tell meh Whatcha Think! And Kenny? Would you stop shaking the table already!?**


	11. Clumsy Bastard

**Chapter 13: Unlucky thirteen is my lucky number. I hope it goes for this chapter as well. The new stats thing on fanfiction is getting me frustrated, its stupid! And plus all the partying has got me wiped out. I can hardly think! Well enjoy

* * *

**

Ze Mole cracked the door open to peak outside. He looked right, then left, then straight ahead. He smirked then looked back at Kyle to see him looking around with a bored expression.

"Bored still Cheri." Ze Mole let out a sigh "I really don't see how you can get bored that easily?"

"Eh, I guess I just do. I see this stuff to much in movies and its really boring." Kyle as he yawned and stretched.

Ze Mole rolled his eyes and snorted with a grin on his face as he shook his head.

"Come on the coast is clear." He said as he opened the door.

Kyle's face grown white. Ze Mole raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you c-call that c-clear." Kyle stuttered as he pointed at something that was behind Ze Mole.

Ze Mole just turned around and stared at a huge guy who was way more muscular than him who was blocking the doorway.

"Oh, Sheet."

The big guy smirked before trying to grab Ze Mole, but of course Ze Mole was quicker and escape capture as the guard fell to the floor.

"Clumsy Bastard." Ze Mole commented as he looked down at the guard.

Ze Mole looked around to find Kyle, but he wasn't here. _Where ze Hell did he go?! Dammit, He's like a fox! Zis just makes him even more desirable. But seriously where did his sly sexy ass go?!_ Ze Mole thought as he dodged the guard and still looking around for the missing Redhead.

Ze Mole suddenly noticed that his back was on the wall as the Guard was in front of him. He made a fighting stance and reached for his shovel. It wasn't there, the shovel wasn't there. Ze Mole tried to figure out where it went. He couldn't see behind of the huge muscular guard. Ze Mole growled in frustration '_Kyle is no where in sight and my fucking shovel is missing! Dammit! God, You Merciless Fagot!'_ He screamed in his mind as he returned into his fighting stance.

He waited for the guard to attack, but instead the big idiot's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards onto the floor. Ze Mole looked at the unconscious guard with an eyebrow raise as his mind is saying _'What ze Hell wa...' _He trailed off as he looked up to see an uninterested Kyle with a rusty old bloody shovel in hand, scratching his head. '_Oh, it's Kyle... with my shovel.' _Ze Mole shook his head as a smile showed on his face. He chuckled a bit seeing that Kyle was still bored out of his mind.

"You must have a lot of time on your hands to be able to steal from Ze Mole." he said as he stared at the shovel.

Kyle looked at him with uninterested expression before it turned into a sly smirk. He tossed the shovel over to Ze Mole. Ze Mole caught it with ease.

"I had a plan, that was a little too cliché but it worked, didn't it?" He gestured to the unconscious guard who was still on the floor bleeding a bit.

"Do you think he's going to die?" Kyle asked in a bored tone.

"Non, I do not zink so. But I zink he's going to lose his childhood memories and what happened just now." Ze Mole said as he adjusted the shovel on his back.

"Let's go, Cheri. Before more of zem come."

Ze Mole went out the door with Kyle following behind him.

* * *

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

**French Sayings**

**Cheri :** Darling


	12. How Ze Hell Does He do Zat?

**Chapter 14: Sorr-ay!!!! Mind Been Blank! T-T I don't know whats up with me! My Creativeness went down the toilet! But I'm going to try to give you a decent chapter. So Enjoy!**

_'Zis place is like a fucking maze!'_ Ze Mole thought as he looked around for like the millionth time.

"Sheet!" Ze Mole cursed in frustration.

"We're lost aren't we?" Kyle asks as he taps his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Non, we are not fucking lost!" Ze Mole growled in frustration.

"Then, where are we?" Kyle asks with a smart ass smirk on his face.

"Grrr... I-I don't know!"

"Then, we're lost."

"Do you have to be such a smart ass, right now?"

"No, not really."

Ze Mole groaned.

"How bout we go this way." Kyle suggested as he pointed to a hallway on his left.

"Why zat way?" Ze Mole asks as he turned to face him.

"Because I hear foot steps and barking dogs coming from that way." Kyle pointed to the hallway on his right where a faint sound of footsteps and barking could be heard.

Ze Mole's expression changed into irritation, he took in a deep breath. He was about to ask 'why didn't you tell me sooner?', instead he sighed and ran down the hallway opposite of the guards and dogs with Kyle close behind.

* * *

"Just my luck." Ze Mole said as he reached yet again a dead end.

"Ugh! We hit another dead end?" Kyle asked as he saw Ze Mole standing in front of a wall with his head down.

"Oui."

Kyle sighs as he looks around. "Damn, you're unlucky." Kyle commented.

"You zink." Ze Mole said sarcastically.

Kyle rolls his eyes "What ever." Kyle turned around and found a couple of muscular guards and three growling, drooling, rottweilers. He swallowed hard before saying "Oh, Shit!"

"What iz it now?" Ze Mole asks before turning around to see the guards and dogs standing there with Kyle right in front of them.

"Oh, Sheet!"

"Told you." Kyle whispered to Ze Mole.

"Smart-ass." Ze Mole whispered back. Kyle chuckled.

"Ay! What the Hell are you laughing about?!" One of the guards asks as he held the dog leash threaten as if he's going to release that growling, menacing, hound upon them.

Kyle smirked he had an idea. He put his hand into one of his pockets, he felt around a bit before finding what he was looking for.

"What do you have in your pocket?" The same guard asks as he and his partner gave cautious but curious glances.

"You wanna see?" Kyle smirked wider as he looked up at the faulty lighting, then back at the guards who raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Ze Mole whispered.

"Just wait and see." Kyle whispered back.

Kyle started to pull out the object but stop halfway, but it caught both the guards and dogs attention as they await what is hidden from their sight to come out. But in a swift motion Kyle threw it up in the air and closed his eyes. Ze Mole saw this and covered his eyes with his arm. The object shined so bright while it was in the air that it blinded the guards and dogs who was distracted by its glimmer.

When the object came back down Kyle quickly grabbed it and place it back in his pocket, then he slid Ze Mole's shovel off his back. He knocked out both the guards and the dogs while they were still blind. Ze Mole removed his arm when he heard a clank of metal. He was surprised yet again of the sight he was seeing. Kyle was holding his shovel with knocked out guards and dogs at his feet.

"Ready to Go! I think I saw an exit a while back." He said smiling. Kyle then pass the shovel back to Ze Mole, then went back down the hallway.

"How ze Hell does he do zat?" Ze Mole asked confused before snapping out of his daze then he place the shovel back on his back again then ran after Kyle, still amazed and surprised.

* * *

**French Word**

_Oui: _yes

* * *

**What do ya think?! Please review! Reviews are appreciated! And Again I AM SORRY ABOUT MY REAL WRITERS BLOCK THIS TIME! **

**So you were saying that the last writers block was a lie?**

**No! I'm saying the first writer block thing was.**

**Ha! So I was Right! YOU WERE ON YOUR LAZY ASS ALL DAY!**

**Kenny?**

**YEAH, LAZY!**

**Your very happy aren't you.**

**YEAH! CAUSE I'M RIGHT! Wait... I'M ALWAYS RIGHT! Haha!**

**No your not. (holds up juice.)Want some juice? (Smiles)**

**Sure! (Drinks every last drop)**

**(Smiles widely)**

**Whats up with the freaky smile?**

**I put poison in your drink. (walks out of the room.)**

**(Eyes widen) What! I don't die like that! (looks around the room.) Ha! There! (picks up a gun) Bye cruel world and the amazingly crazy but evil girl! (Shoots himself)**

**(Walks back in and looks at the dead body) Kenny! If you can here me! I lied.**

**(Down in Hell) WVDSBVGDHGVDGVBDGVHBV! (FUCKING INRAGED)**


	13. Attention

**ATTENTION:**

**I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAYS **

**MY BROTHER RESTARTED MY COMPUTER AND LOST ALL OF MY FILES!**

**FORGIVE ME BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE A WHILE UNTIL I WILL FEEL WELL ENOUGH TO COPY MY FILES OFF OF THE INTERNET!**

**AND FOR ME TO START WRITING!**

**BECAUSE OF ALL OF MY HARD WORK BECOMING GONE IN A SECOND WHILE I'M OUT HAVING FUN!**

**IT HURTS SO MUCH!**

**T-T T-T T-T**


	14. the escape

**Okay! Finally! A new chapter! But it is so totally different than the others. That what happens I guess. Its not as funny as the others, and this story is turning out way different than I thought it would, but it gives it more time for the love to develope between the two so enjoy. And sorry for my new readers who don't understand the chapter mess up since I been editing it a little this chapter is longer than the rest. Ad I'm rambling again (Sigh) Oh well I'm sorry for the lateness but better late than never I say. Please Review it, it makes me happy.**

**

* * *

**

They ran down the hallway until they came to a door with an emergency exit sign placed above it. They halted and hesitated a bit before Kyle reached for the knob. He turned it carefully as their quick breaths filled the silence. He opened it very quietly and poked his head through the crack to notice that it was where the kidnappers kept their vehicles. He smirked at this before turning around to Ze Mole.

"What is it, Cheri?" Ze Mole asked in a bored tone tired of this maze.

"Okay, don't call me that until you tell me what that means!" Kyle demanded.

"Non time, Cheri." Ze Mole said as he pushed passed the tempered red-head and opened the door to be surprised at what he saw.

Cars, vans, rovers, Motorcycles, and four-wheelers filled the big spacious area with a big garage type door was in front of him. He smirked as he saw their escape.

"Come on, princesse. Lets steal one and get out of zis hell hole." Ze Mole commanded, but Kyle just stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Ze Mole.

"What?"

"Don't you DARE call me princess!" Kyle growled before angrily walking passed Ze Mole.

Ze Mole was snickered a bit at this before following Kyle further into the garage area. Kyle stopped in the middle of the room and looked around the room wondering which vehicle they should take.

He looked up at Ze Mole with a bored expression and asked "Which one should we take?"

"I don't know how you become bored so vast, but we should take ze one zat can maneuver ze best, it also has to be vast, and it has to be unnoticeable." Ze Mole replied not focusing on anything as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"What's a matter with you?" Kyle asked while raising his brow.

"Huh? What? Oh! I haven't had a cigarette for over 24 hours… Damn, I need one right now!" Ze Mole replied as he became even jitterier than before.

Kyle sighed, suddenly something popped in his mind. "Hey, Ze Mole did they search your pockets?"

"Huh? I don't zink so… Why ask?"

"Maybe they didn't take your cigarettes."

Ze Mole eyes widen before he searched his pocket to find out that Kyle was right. He quickly took one out and placed it on his lips, but he noticed his liter wasn't there. He searched for but couldn't even find it.

"Sheet!"

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked as he checked out all the vehicles remembering what Ze Mole told him earlier.

"My liter, it's gone." Ze Mole replied.

Kyle sighed "I think the only one that fit your description earlier is the motorcycle and there's only one. Oh, Well. Hey, toss me that cigarette of yours."

Ze Mole raised a brow and walked over to Kyle and tossed it to him. Kyle had already started hot wiring the motorcycle. He caught the cigarette and placed it to the wires he carefully already hooked up together. It lit it instantly, he handed it back to Ze Mole without even turning around.

"Here." Kyle said holding the cigarette up for Ze Mole to get it.

Ze Mole took it, placed it on his lips and took a long inhale before contently exhaling the smoke in a sigh. He looked at Kyle to see that he was already done with the hot wiring.

"Zanks, and you do know zat I'm going to ask you about your hotwiring skills when zis is finished." Ze Mole said.

Kyle smiled while rolling his eyes "What ever, lets go. Oh and you drive, I maybe good at hotwiring shit, but it doesn't mean I know how to drive it. I usually end up crashing."

"So mama's boy isn't so perfect after all." Ze Mole snickered as he finished his cigarette and dropped it on the ground not caring it was out or not.

"I am NOT a mama's boy!" Kyle growled.

_'Yeah right! You are as much as a Mama's Boy as you are enjoying zis. You can't fool Ze Mole.' _Ze Mole said in his thoughts deciding not to voice it. He walked up and sat on the motorcycle. He watched Kyle run to a red button next to the garage door. He heard him say sarcastically to himself 'Yeah… This is not cliché at all!' Ze Mole snickered he kicked back the stopper and started it up.

He watched as the door rose higher and higher. He heard footsteps coming, when the door was at a height that he could fit into he turned the handles and drove the motorcycle. He grabbed Kyle and threw him onto the motorcycle as he passed under the rising door. Gun shots were fired at them but every single one missed them as they disappeared into the hills.

* * *

They drove for awhile when Kyle yawned and asked "What time is it?"

Ze Mole took a quick glance at his watch before replying "Its 4:30 PM don't worry Chéri, we passed a sign saying ½ mile until we reach a small town."

"So what's the name of the town?" Kyle asked tiredly trying to keep his numb body awake. "And don't call me chéri until I know the meaning…" he mumbled the last part.

"Zat was ze name. It said ½ mile til you reach A Small Town." Ze Mole answered knowing that Kyle could fall asleep any moment.

"Are you serious? Damn! This world is getting even more idiotic by the minute." Kyle remarked with a yawn.

"Zat is why I prefer to be in France or anywhere in Europe except Spain."

Kyle yawned again "France doesn't seem that great compare to the French stereotypes that I have an unlucky time meeting."

"I hope for your sake zat Ze Mole isn't one of zose?" Ze Mole threatened, but Kyle rolled his eyes as he laid his head on Ze Mole's back.

He was tired, exhausted but knew he couldn't go to sleep yet. He sighed he wondered what his friends and family was doing right now as his tired mind couldn't come with a conclusion.

Ze Mole secretly gave his sympathy to the quiet sleepy red-head. Ze Mole face was also heating up a bit by the touch Kyle's forehead on his back, but didn't think of nothing about it.

He sighed and spoke to himself "Pourquoi n'y at-il mis tant de beauté dans une personne?"

He felt a grip loosen around his mid area; he heard and felt soft breathing against his back. Ze Mole took a behind him to noticed that Kyle had falling asleep. He cursed then looked back at the road to see a small town.

"Don't fall asleep on me now princesse." he said more to himself than to him, but no matter if it was or wasn't Kyle heard him all the same. Ze Mole knew that by the hit in the head by Kyle's fist.

"Don't call me that!" Kyle growled under his breath.

Ze Mole rubbed the back of his head as pain descended through his body. "You know Chéri, it isn't wise to hit ze driver."

"I don't care. Oh, look at that we're here." Kyle noticed completely forgetting his anger.

"I swear Chéri, you are bipolar at times." Ze Mole commented as he drove into the town only to get another punch in the back of his head.

* * *

**French sayings:**

**Pourquoi n'y at-il mis tant de beauté dans une personne? = Why is there so much beauty placed into one person?**

**Chéri = Darling**

**Princesse = Princess**

**And again please review and I'm so tired right now.  
**


	15. Pawn Shop

**Here it is! Oh, and for you guys to know I don't speak diff languages but I used an online translator that is not always reliable so if you see some mistakes tell me and someday not anytime soon though... Now on with the story! R & R plz!

* * *

**

"Mole, stop there." Kyle told him as he pointed to a pawn shop in the dusty dirty town they've drove into.

Ze Mole raised his eyebrow in confusion "Why?"

"Just stop there." Kyle replied as his face had an agitated look as Ze Mole sighed and followed the command.

Ze Mole kicked out the stopper and unhooked the wires in one swift motion, but not before lighting another cigarette. He placed it on his lips taking in the nicotine that his body has craved since he was young. He watched as Kyle walked into the store barefooted and in his green pajamas. He watched him through the window while Kyle walked to the counter.

Ze Mole sighed as he finished his cigarette; after he crushed it into the dirt then he went in after the Jewish boy. He saw the mysterious red-head crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently at the counter waiting for whoever that is suppose to be working. He walked up beside of Kyle.

"What are you planning to do?" Ze Mole asked.

"Sell something that will give us money to be alright until we reached safety. If they don't give me what its worth I'll sell it to the jewelry shop across the street." Kyle answered without removing his gaze at the curtain that separates the store from the backroom.

"Sell what, Chéri?" Ze Mole asked.

Kyle's eye twitched a bit before he sighed giving up at finding the meaning of that word from the French missionary "You'll see."

Suddenly the curtains flew open to reveal a happy, smug looking, fat man who was baring a brown long beard and mustache with a huge bear fur hat on his hear and a coat to match with a weird sign around his neck saying 'I'm Half Russian/French! Kiss Me Handsome Gay Men or Pretty Boys! I don't Mind!'

Ze Mole snickered at the pedophile as Kyle eyes widen in horror at the sign but quickly wiped it of his face of it and became serious as the merchant greeted them.

"Ah! Hello!" the merchant greeted then looked closely at the red-head in front of him. He was drooling as he stared at the boy as Kyle raised his eyebrow.

"This is my lucky day! Thank God! How old are you, mon bel amour?" the Merchant asked in a flirty voice as he wiped the drool from his face.

Ze Mole quit his snickering as he became in rage and growled back at the flirting Merchant as he stood in front of Kyle "Vous défi ne vous pensez pas même cela bâtard stupide de pédophile!!!" he seethed.

"Ah! Je vois! Peut-être vous pouvez y arriver les ânes sexy toi et de votre ami arrières ainsi nous pouvons avoir un a trios voies." The Merchant said in a sly voice as he wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned on the glass counter.

Ze Mole's face became red from anger, his fists tightened as he clenched his teeth "Vous êtes chanceux vous gros fils – de – a – râler que je n'ai pas mes couteaux ou armes sur moi ou je tuerais votre gros âne!!!"

"Oh! Feisty! I like!" the Merchant flirted.

Ze Mole was about to jump over the counter and kill that fat idiot if he wasn't pushed out of the way by Kyle. Kyle was still confused but didn't let it show.

"I don't know what the hell you guys were saying but we're not here to chat or whatever you had in mind… you stupid pedophile." Kyle mumbled the last part as he reached his hand in his pocket to pull out a gold medallion that he stole from the place they were captured in.

He placed it on the counter "I want to pawn this."

The Merchant took a look at the medallion that was placed in front of him while Ze Mole glared at him from the distance until he was hit in the head by Kyle. The Merchant looked it over as Ze Mole and Kyle had a little argument.

"Why'd you do zat? Zat merchant iz a fucking asshole!" Ze Mole whispered.

"I don't know what you guys were saying so how the HELL can I know?! And plus if you piss him off enough he might not want the medallion without something else in return! Use your DAMN head! I'm sure you're not usually like this on missions!" Kyle harshly whispered back.

Ze Mole snorted it off as he crossed his arms childishly as he turned his head away from the Merchant and Kyle. Kyle sighed as he rubbed his aching head while Ze Mole got lost in his thoughts '_Dammit! He's right! Why does he have to be always fucking right?! I hate eet! Oi! My head hurts and my stupid vace iz blushing like crazy! Why am I acting like a stupid school girl for him?! Why? Why? Why, Dammit!?' _He kept on like that for awhile as he grinded his teeth until he heard the hard medallion touch the counter once again.

He turned around to see Kyle lost in his own thoughts not hearing anything. Ze Mole sighed as he began to wonder how Kyle got that medallion to wondering about what he was thinking. He quickly stopped his thinking as he saw the Merchant smirked at him as he heard the Merchant's stubby fat fingers tap on the counter.

Ze Mole glared at him then turns to Kyle who was still in thought. _'Damn, he must think a lot.' _He thought as he walked up and tapped Kyle's shoulder. He saw Kyle's eyes open in a fast motion as they looked at him. He saw Kyle look back and forth from him to the Merchant with realization. Kyle went 'Oh!' as he realized that they were waiting for him. He walked up to the counter as the Merchant smirked as he stood up straight.

"This is a valuable piece you gave me, so I'll give you ten thousand for it, sounds like a fair price." The Merchant said as he nodded his head in self assurance as he pulled out the money he intended on paying for it.

Kyle smiled a devious smile as he nodded his head "Perfect."

Ze Mole eyes were bugging out of his head; he had a feeling that that money wasn't intended to be all used up. He regained his composure after he done a double take.

"Oh! And here is something from Germany that might come in handy, free of charge." The Merchant said as he took out a silver compass that had something in graved in it.

Kyle took it into his hands and looked at what was in grave "Hey, what does it say?"

"It's an old so it's hard to read but it says _'__Deine Liebe ist die Person, die du am meisten mit reist.__' _" The Merchant exclaimed.

"I meant what does it say in English?" Kyle said agitated.

"That, you'll have to just find out for yourself." The Merchant replied with a smirk. "Oh, and please do come again, mes jeunes amoureux."

Ze Mole glared at the Merchant before following the intrigued Kyle out of the store. Kyle just didn't pay attention to anything while he walked out, he was to engross in the compass's words, so as a result he walked into the door by accident. Ze Mole rushed over to Kyle and opened the door for him with a snicker as he whispered something to him. Kyle glared at him before nodding and walking out.

The Merchant watched as this was display as he sighed lovingly. "Young Love, I wish I could have one."

A young boy walked in alone after Ze Mole and Kyle was out of the store. "Never mind, I found something better." he said as he smirked deviously.

* * *

**French sayings:**

**My beautiful love** = mon bel amour

**Don't you dare even think about it you stupid pedophile****bastard** = Vous défi ne vous pensez pas même cela bâtard stupide de pédophile

**Oh! I see! Maybe you can get you and your boyfriend's sexy asses back there so we can have a three way** = Ah! Je vois! Peut-être vous pouvez y arriver les ânes sexy toi et de votre ami arrières ainsi nous pouvons avoir un a trios voies

**You are lucky you fat son of a bitch that I don't have my knives or weapons on me or I would kill your fat ass!** = Vous êtes chanceux vous gros fils – de – a – râler que je n'ai pas mes couteaux ou armes sur moi ou je tuerais votre gros âne!

**My young lovers = **Mes jeunes amoureux


	16. Reves Doux

**You know this boring stuff is what I came up with... Enjoy and tell me what you think, I don't feel all joyous today... ****Oh and again excuse my french, crappy translator and stupid microsoft office and don't forget to add my stupid laptop with that either.

* * *

**

"Zo, how much longer are you going to stare at zat zing?" Ze Mole asked as he pulled up to one of the small motels.

Kyle sighed and put the compass into his pocket, as he jumped off the motorcycle. He stretched his arms and yawn, he was damn tired and his butt was still numb from the long trip even if they had a few stops on the way. He rubbed his eyes to keep him awake as long as he could.

Ze Mole caught that and started to have empathy for the red-head for he too was dead tired but the nicotine helped him a whole lot during the trip. He cut off the motorcycle and got off. He walked ahead of the red-head teenager to the check in room. The red-head followed after him.

Ze Mole stood at the front desk as the woman in front of him looked up at him with bored eyes that widen into glee when she saw him "Welcome to Knights Inn! How can help you?!"

Ze Mole tiredly looked at her as Kyle came and stood beside of him yawning "We need a room."

Her eyes started getting a little disappointed "Are you two…?" she motioned with her fingers.

"Non, princesse. We just need a room for two, preferably separate beds." Ze Mole told her as he said in his mind _'I would never stop blushing if I had to sleep with zat red haired beauty' _

Her eyes brighten again and quickly typed in numbers and codes into the computer "Okay, we do have a room for you guys! Room 104! And for one night is $95!" she happily announced all giddy and such (PUKE!).

"Here and keep the change. I don't need it." Kyle said as he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and laid it on the counter.

"Okay… here are your keys! Have a great stay! And please, if you guys need anything I'll be right here." She said as she fluttered hers eyes flirtatiously as she slid the keys over to them on the counter slowly taking her hand back as she never left eye contact with the French missionary.

"Zank you, chéri." He thanked the girl as the girl fainted from his accent as he took the keys.

He looked over the counter and smirked "I love doing zat."

He turned his attention to Kyle who was glaring at him as he at the same time looked questionably at him "What?" Ze Mole asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, what the Hell does _Chéri_ mean?" Kyle asked as his glare intensified with a glimpse of curiosity in them.

"If you ever took French class you would have known what ze actually meaning iz, Chéri." Ze Mole said slyly as he smirked before passing by Kyle to find their room.

Kyle sighed as he mumbled to himself in defeat "I give up!" then he followed the Frenchman to the room marked 104.

Ze Mole stuck the rusting metal beat up key into the lock. He had to use all his strength to turn the key and open the banged up white door that separated them and the nice rich beds that they so desired right now.

The room was dark but was dimly lit by the new form of light that entered the room. Ze Mole flipped the switch to see a room that was nicely put together despite the cold front of the door giving it an allusion of being lurid. Floral pattern bedding on the two beds that faced the wall on Ze Moles right, a dresser leaning on the right wall with fake flowers in a vase and a television set that stood on top of it, three side tables on each side of the beds with a lamp on each one and a phone on the side table near the window which was dressed with maroon curtains, and a chair sat in the corner of the room.

Kyle pushed pass Ze Mole and gazed at the room "A lot better then I thought it would be." He announced mostly to himself before stretching with a yawn.

Ze Mole closed the door and placed the keys on the dresser "Sounds like you need to get some sleep, Chéri." He said as he too stretched his arms and gave a yawn.

Kyle nodded with a yawn and said with a smirk "Sounds like you do too."

"Guessed your right." Ze Mole agreed as he clasped his tired body onto one of the beds as Kyle followed after and clasped on the other bed.

Ze Mole felled asleep right there and then while Kyle thoughts kept his aching body awake and stirring. He painfully sat up and looked at Ze Mole who was lying flat out across the bed. Kyle smiled _'He looks just like Stan, bed hogs.'_ Kyle chuckled. He was so damn tired but he decided that some TV would rest his ongoing thought.

He picked up the remote control that lay on the side table that separated his bed from Ze Mole's. He turned on the TV and quickly turned down the volume until he was satisfied with the soft enough noise not to awake the sleeping missionary but to loud enough to hear it clearly. As soon as he turned it on it was already on the channel that he wanted it on.

The news was on and it had his picture on the newscast, then he watched as the news reporter talked about his disappearance then showed a picture of his mom with a mound of people behind her. He watched as they talked about how his mother was making the biggest man hunt ever looking for him, he giggled at that then something caught his eye. They went to a live interview with Cartman, He turned it up a few notches to hear this.

'_Cartman was standing next to a female reporter who was wearing a pink outfit with a determined look on his face._

_The reporter asked "What do you think of the kidnapping of your friend?"_

_Cartman replied in a serious tone "I will find who ever kidnapped him and I will…"_

_He was cut off by a voice in the crowd, "Cartman! Stop with this shit and help us find him dammit! We know your only doing this to get the credit you son of bitch!" _

_A figure pushed through the crowd to expose a woman with big breast and blond curly hair, "Now help us you idiot!"_

"_Ay! Don't touch me you whore! I am trying to tell them what we are…" he was cut off again as he was pulled through the crowd by her hands.'_

Then the news went to talk about something stupid. Kyle turned off the TV, disappointed a bit that he didn't see his so called best-friend up there, but erased his mind of the thought as he started to feel hallow inside.

"What's ze matter, Chéri?" Kyle was startled by the voice and looked at the person who asked the question to see him staring up at him with one eye.

Kyle turned away and sighed before falling back onto his bed "Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nozing."

Kyle just turned his back on him and curled up into a ball saying nothing. Ze Mole sighed and faced the window getting comfortable on his bed before saying "Just get some sleep, reves doux, Chéri."

"What?" Kyle asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I said Sweet Dreams, Chéri" Ze Mole translated.

Kyle wasn't really expecting an answer, but since he did he actually was cheered up a bit. He said back "Sweet Dreams, Mole." Ze Mole smiled before falling asleep.

**French Translation:**

**Sweet dreams = **reves doux


	17. You dress like a British Bastard

**I'm back and yesterday was my Birthday so someone gave me a Birthday gift and I finished it pretty much because of that. The guilt trip you know... And sorry for taking so long I kind of lost some interest but I'm still trying to finish it. At least.**

Ze Mole walked near the door after geting his new pair of jeans zipped up, his new outfit of clothes looked simaliar to his old set of clothes just cleaner. "Hey Cheri! Hurry up in zere! I don't want to be bald before you get out of zere!"

"I'm almost done you French Bastard!" Kyle yelled as he button up his knew light blue polo shirt. He had a scowl on his face as he looked himself over in the out dated mirrior. Ze Mole shook his head told himself "Never wake up Kyle unless you have a big protective sheild or risk dying a very very painful death."

Ze Mole was soon hit with the bathroom door as it slammed open. "There I'm out, happy?!" Kyle asked in anger but his mood quickly change as he noticed that Ze Mole wasn't there. "Ze Mole?" Kyle called as he closed he door. He heard a moan and turned around to see ze Mole holding his nose while on the floor against the wall. "Sheet! Sheet! Sheet! Damn! Zis hurts!"

Kyle held back his laughter for the unfortunate Mole. "Is-Is it bleeding?" Kyle stuttered as he tried really hard at holding his laughter in.

"What ze Hell you zink!?" Ze Mole asked sarcastically as he removed his hand to show the red liquid cover the nose.

"Yesh, looks kind of bad, you think its broken?" Kyle asked in a normal tone that sounds to casual to be asking that kind of question.

"Non, I do not zink so.... Why are you dressed up like a British bastard?" Ze Mole said as he stood back up and looked at Kyle fully.

Kyle growled as he glared at Ze Mole "A British Bastard?! What the Hell is that suppose to MEAN!?"

"All I'm saying is zat you and Gregory dress ze same, now excuse me for I need to wash ze BLOOD off my nose!" Ze Mole explained as he remembered his aching nose.

Kyle watched as Ze Mole disappeared into the bathroom. Kyle crossed his arms, glared at the closed door, and huffed "I do not dress like a British Bastard."

As Kyle was venting he heard a knock at the door then heard the lock click as the door creak open. Kyle stared at it cautiously as the door open, but to his (well not really) relief a girl popped in. (literally) It was the same girl who checked them in yesterday. "You boys leaving so soon...?" She asked with a pout.

"Yes, we are, after the Idiot in there finish cleaning his nose. He should of known not to stand in front of a door." Kyle mumbled the last part to himself.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but... Why are you dressed like a British bastard?" She asked curiously.

Both Kyle and the girl heard Ze Mole burst into laughter. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyle yelled to the uncontrollable laughing mercenary with his face dark red.

"Sheet! My nose!" Ze Mole yelled in pain after Kyle and the girl heard a loud bump. Kyle smirked and chuckled "Serves your ass right."

The girl was a little confused but shook it off in half a second with a little smile. "Seems like you two get along a lot." she commented naively.

"Yeah, you could say that." Kyle answered her sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"So... could you guys PLEASE stay a little longer...?" She asked with a huge puppy face.

Kyle was about to answer when Ze Mole open the door and replied for him "Non, princesse. We have to leave in a hurry, it was a pleasure to meet you but au revoir."

Ze Mole grabbed his shovel and tossed the room key to Kyle then headed out the door. "Really? You can't stay?" She asked as she turn to Kyle with a pout.

"No, we can't. Are you on your shift?" Kyle asked in a monotone.

"Yeah, why...?"

"Here can you check us out? Thanks. Bye." Kyle quickly thanked as he left the keys in her hands and left the room.

"O-okay... bye..." She waved slowly confused as she was left alone in the motel room.

* * *

"So how much farther is it?" Kyle yawned as he felt his ass growing numb.

"I don't know! What did I tell you FIVE SECONDS AGO?!" Ze Mole growled as his nose was inflamed as the cold air was hitting him face on.

"Sesh! Sorry for asking, it wasn't my fault that you stood in front of the door or when you laughed yourself into hitting it on the sink." Kyle replied irritably.

The both of them were still grouchy of sorts, Kyle from being woken up and Ze Mole from having his nostrils inflamed. They road in silence as both of them weren't in the mood to talk, but Kyle curiosity got the better of him as the fields pass them by. "So, where is this place exactly that we are going to?"

"One of Gregory's many horrible hide outs. I keep telling him to let me disguise zem, but no he said he knew exactly how to hide zem so no one knows zat it is zere. I swear if he wasn't ze one actually handing me out jobs I would of hit him up side ze head along time ago." He rambled his anger now directed towards the British idiot who got them in this situation in the first place.

"Okay... What does it look like?" Kyle asked curiously.

Ze ole stopped the motorcycle to the side of the road, lit a cigarette with his new simple black lighter, placed it to his lips and said "It looks like zat." as he pointed to a huge boulder that you could see was obviously fake.

Kyle stared at the boulder with eye twitching and such. It was as obvious as a skyscraper on a farm. You have to be kidding me. Okay, I have to be on one of those prank shows or something." Kyle said in disbelief.

"Non, I'm afraid not. As you can see, Gregory watch more spy and mystery shows and movies than you do, Cheri." Ze Mole told him as Kyle continued to stare at the fake boulder.

"Now, I remember why I hated the weird stuff that happened to me as a kid, it always turn idiotic or it was idiotic. Please don't tell me when I return home I don't have to do that 'you know what I've learn something today' thing or anyone else for that matter." Kyle groaned as he remember the idiotic parts of all his past adventures.

"Ha! You have horrible luck my friend." Ze Mole laughed as he walked towards the terribly desguised hide out.

"Coming fom the man who said that he was stabbed in the heart with a clothes hanger while he was still in the womb." Kyle barked as he follow Ze Mole.

"You got me zere, but as you heard I know bad luck when I see et. Oh, you hav very good memory if you remembered zat." Ze Mole replied as he kick the fake boulder twice in a spot of the fake rock that was marked with a white X.

"Okay I've must have been killed some where along the way, because this must be hell." Kyle said to himself mentally killing himself with the stupidity of everything he been faced with in his life.

Ze Mole rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face quietly snickering to himself as a keypad popped out of the rock. Ze Mole punched in the code before shoving the movie looking prop back into the rock. A part of the fake boulder that looks like a doorway opened up to reveal a women with glasses and a red suit and brown hair pulled into a bun. "Bonjour, Mister Mole. We've been expecting you. Gregory is already here in the lab figuring that this was the hide out that you come too." She greeted in a bored tone.

"Alright, oh and I brought a tag along too." Ze Mole said motioning towards the glaring red-head who was behind him.

The woman pulled her glasses down and inspected him from where she was standing. "Well, isn't he a cutie! I would rushed over a pinched his cheeks if he didn't disturbingly dress exactly like a British bastard, or to put it into more a visual understanding, like Gregory."

Kyle half way glared and raise his eyebrow in confusion "What...!"

"Are you going to stand zere all day or are you coming?" Ze Mole said as he entered the 'secret' base.

"Fine! This is serious messed up!" Kyle answered following the mercenary while rubbing his temples feeling that a migraine was coming.

They walked down a dark spiral stair case made of steel with dime blue lights. Kyle was trying not to explode from this place exact similarity to the 'movies' that he had an unfortunate time of watching. They both kept quiet until they reached the laboratory which looks very similar to those FBI Labs in movies, but Kyle just sighed and decided just to forget it, just to go on with out even thinking about it any more it was unless.

No one was in the computer filled lab except themselves of course. Ze Mole shook his head as he sat down in a egg shaped red chair. He took out a cigrette and lit while he leaned back into the oval chair as he swished it left from right. Kyle stood for a little bit before he to sat in one of the other egg shaped chairs. After a few minutes Kyle was spinning around in it.

"Oi, do you have to spin around in zat chair?" Ze Mole asked.

"No, not really." Kyle responded as her turned towards Mole.

Before Ze Mole could ask another question he heard a British voice cut in. "Bonjour! Je vois que tu trouvé notre base la plus habile!"

Ze Mole got up and walked over to the proudly grinning blond Brit and punched him in the gut. The blond Brit let out and ouff before asking with annoyed expression. "What was that for? I thought you be satisfied to hear french language said correctly."

Ze Mole glared at the British boy and growled "You got ze words right but next time say zem right, you Fucking Coack Sucker!"

"Right, right, ol'chap." he answered with the pain in his gut decreasing. He took a look at the red-head just sitting in the chair staring into space. "I see you brought a friend. That is something I didn't expected."

"Gregory, You don't mind if he becomes our new recruit, do you?" Ze Mole asked almost in a whisper.

"Hmm... I have to see, but why do you ask?" Gregory replied as he was curious why he would ask that.

"A few reasons," Ze Mole demonstrated with his fingers "Un, he's an old friend, Deux, he was more useful zan I was on ze whole trip zing, Trois, I zink it would be ze best plus, he surely has a knack for zings I still need to question him about." He finish glancing at Kyle in the corner of his eye.

"Alright! Let's see if he fits my requirements!" Gregory grinned as he walked proudly past Ze Mole. Ze Mole sighed before whispering quietly "Well I tried, sorry Kyle."

Kyle stared at the floor thinking about how his life would change or just go back to the same damn schedule, but before he could get really lost into his mind, he looked up to see a blond British bastard right in his face with a questionable look. Gregory pulled him out of the red chair and went around him inspecting the red-head. Then Gregory just stood in front of Kyle with a puzzle expression as he rubbed his chin before the corners of his mouth turned into a successful grin as he nodded his head once and said "Your in."

Ze Mole was baffled, Gregory never really just took a good look at someone and say that they're in. He always cook up some dangerous situation test for them that nobody could pass except for himself and Ze Mole. Kyle looked a little shocked as well, nothing he had been through was so easy. "I'm in?" Kyle questioned not sure of the situation "In what exactly?"

"Our organization of course we take all sorts of jobs as long as it isn't against a Nation." Gregory explained as he walked across the room.

"Wait? How exactly am I in? I mean all you did was take one look at me." Kyle questioned still confused.

Ze Mole walked over to him and gave him some advice "If you keep questioning him he'll rezink and you will end up having to do an almost impossible task."

"Oh nonsense! I wouldn't do that, look at him! If he dresses like that then we will have nothing but success from him." Gregory said with a proud smile as he turned to face them seeming to hear Ze Mole's words.

Kyle face gone red as he realized that he and Gregory were just practically wearing the same clothes just in different colors. Ze Mole noticed this and tried to contain his laughter, but failed doing so as chuckles slipped through his grasps. This made Kyle embarrassed even more so he yelled "Shut Up!" to the snickering mercenary who now couldn't restrict nor retain his laughter anymore as he fell backwards laughing at the blushing red-head.

* * *

**Je vois que tu trouvé notre base la plus habile! = I see you found our most clever base!**

**Un = 1**

**Deux = 2**

**Trois = 3**

**au revoir = bye**


	18. ENDING

**FINALLY its finished! All of those who love this story better thank my friend... I wouldn't have finished it if she didn't insist on it... ; v ; BTW the translation in the pasts chapters, some are wrong... and Im too lazy to fix... so look at the reviews to find right translation. ; v ; thank you all.. and sorry for the wait for one measly chapter.**

Night has fallen over the small town, two figures in black slunk around a shed. One silently fiddling with the lock. Focused mainly of the simple pad-lock on the door that hung by a heavy metal chain. He sighed with frown as he looked over his shoulder at the other who was chuckling.

"...Why are you touching my ass?" Kyle growled in a hush tone.

"...Why wouldn't I?" The thick french accent teased.

Kyle rolled his eyes, opening the door as the lock easily clicked open, "..Maybe cause we're on the job?!"

"..Training exercise Mon Cheri~" Ze Mole corrected as his hand continued to linger.

Months had passed since the day Kyle joined. Kyle was happy and aggravated everyday since then. He was happy he had something to do, but aggravated as Ze Mole seemed to flirt more and more. Ze Mole was content always getting a laugh out of teasing the red-headed jew. Currently they were on one of Kyle's last training exercises.

Kyle huffed as he walked in silently, "..Stupid French-bastard..." His face red as he tried to refocus. Ze Mole continued to chuckle silently... not really caring about the training exercise. He knew Gregory would complete Kyle's training whether or not that he does it right.

"...Pardon... I can not 'elp it." He hummed while he causally walked around the tiny shack. "...Leave it to a Brit to find the right places for "training". " He snorted.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "...Oh.. and where would you choose one? A bedroom?" He shook his head as he looked over the place. The object had to be there, til he spotted the object.. He frowned heavily and looked at the empty pail with a spot light and a sign hanging above it. On the sign it says, 'Object of Objective'.

He groaned shaking his head as his face fell into his palm. "..I swear I'm being pranked sometimes..."

Ze Mole just chuckled creeping up beside of Kyle, "...No Kyle~ It's w'at 'appens w'en you work with someone from a country t'at thinks men cross dressing is hilarious... "

Kyle just crossed his arms glaring at Ze Mole before shaking his head and grabbing the bucket.. "..Lets just get the Hell back... I'm suppose to be studying anyways..." He grumbled marching towards the exit when a hand grabbed his wrist pulling Kyle back.

Kyle blinked surprised by the grab, he looked up at Ze Mole blinking, before raising a brow with an un-amused look. "..What?"

Ze Mole pouted playfully, "Aw... Does little Kylie prefer to spend 'is time with a bunch of papers then in a shed with Ze Mole?" He grinned.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "...What "ze" Hell do you think?" He yanked his arm away from Ze Mole, crossing his arms while Ze Mole laughed.

Ze Mole grinned, placing his arm around Kyle. Kyle jumped in shock as he was pulled closer to Ze Mole. "...I "Zink" you rather spend it with me~ It's much more fun~ "

Kyle was flabbergasted at the moment as Ze Mole leaned in, suddenly seeming larger than normal. His mouth stayed a gap as his brows furrowed... He started to stutter, "..W-were in someone's shed! W-we can stay here!" He barked at the end feeling his face getting red as his heart raced. He was so confused at all this... though he had to admit he was not surprised much.

Ze Mole smirked, "...Don't worry about et~ This is Gregory's shed. I'm sure 'e won't mind me borrowing et~" He pulled the awkward confused Kyle closer.

Kyle's face was bloody red, his mouth a gaped. "... Ze Mole?!-" He was cut off by Ze Mole's lips. His hand gently was on the Jewish teen's cheek as he wrapped his tongue with the other's. For a minute their soft tongue play lasted, before Ze Mole pulled away whispering into Kyle's ear. "...Eet's Christophe..." He said before going back to "play" with the flustered Kyle, before Kyle could get his thoughts together and start protesting against Christophe's actions. Keeping Kyle's intelligent mind foggy was Ze Mole's goal as he got to love on Kyle's body.

Down at base, Gregory was raising hell, mostly complaining about Ze Mole using his shed for THOSE purposes. "..NO! BLOODY HELL! NOOO! God DAMMIT MOLE! Not My SHED! ALL MY GOD! Ew! That's the LAST TIME I LET A FRENCH MEN USE MY SHED! EW! God No! The MOLE! GET OUT OF MY SHED!" He yelled into the ear piece.

Ze Mole flinched at the loud yelling in his ear, but silently took the piece out and threw it aside as he pressed Kyle up against a table, kissing the curly hair boy. He chuckled silently to himself. Ah~ What a wonderful day to be the Mole... Now only if he could hope for tomorrow will be just as good.. though he know it wont, but as for now, he was too busy loving on Kyle's body in a Brit's shed, while Gregory was cursing his tongue off.


End file.
